<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Very short and bad written One shot! by ANONYMOS_CORUPTUS_FUDGE_YOU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409272">Very short and bad written One shot!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOS_CORUPTUS_FUDGE_YOU/pseuds/ANONYMOS_CORUPTUS_FUDGE_YOU'>ANONYMOS_CORUPTUS_FUDGE_YOU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Writing, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 04:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANONYMOS_CORUPTUS_FUDGE_YOU/pseuds/ANONYMOS_CORUPTUS_FUDGE_YOU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it.<br/>But just to clarify: Aragorn is a high of his ass, blushy Anime girl And Legolas is his slightly teasing Senpai lol</p>
<p>No but seriously that's just some stupid thing going around my head for a while, its bad sorry. Also its VERY OOC i am sorry for that as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Very short and bad written One shot!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I never posted anything before, i probably gonna mess this up, Sorry for that and for not having a spell check, I don't speak English very well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Watch the box!" Aragorn said while lazily glancing towards Legolas who almost trips over the thing on his way into the tree house. "you knew I was coming and still couldn't clean up a tiny bit!" he complains while flopping down on the make shift bed next to his friend. Aragorn grins, handing his friend the joint he was currently smoking. Legolas took it, immediately relaxing into the fluffy pillows. For two almost grown man they sure looked funny in their pillow nest they made with gimli at the age of 10. "is Gimli coming today?" The Blond ask, smiling at the way Aragorn snuggled into his side, he got overly touchy when high off his ass. "yeah...later tho..." the Raven started playing with the little strings hanging off his ripped jeans. "my Dad would kill me if I run around wearing these!" The taller says with a fake pout making Aragorn giggle. "yeah? You would look good though, then again when do you not..." the words splutter out, not being able to Filter or think about them. "you had a lot already it seems! Look at me." the blond tilts his friends face towards his seeing the red eyes he chuckles. "your eyes are blood-red!"<br/>
"that's it? " At that Question Legolas looked confused before asking: what do you mean?"<br/>
" well i thought you would...!?" Aragorn cut himself off slightly blushing. He turned his head away and The Blond figured out what the matter was, a smirk crept on His face before he tilted The smaller man's face back towards him. " if you don't tell me what you want how should I know Aragorn?" The blush deepened and it took a lot of Legolas will power to not just crash their lips together, but teasing him was too much fun! Only he was capable of turning the other into a shy mess.<br/>
" i...fuck you man...can we-can we kiss..?" it was almost a whisper, but he let that count for now.<br/>
" go on then." he simply answered watching how his friend got more nervous. He slides even closer, placing a hand on the taller males shoulder before gently pressing their lips together. It was sweet and soft. Aragorns lips where rougher than his own but in a pleasing way. As much as he wanted too, legolas remained still, not deepening anything or taking charge. Aragorn pulled back and sights slightly in Annoyance " do I really have to do everything!? Come on!" spoken too chuckles "you want me to take charge then?"<br/>
"Yes! I want you too..!?" more time wasn't because legolas was on him in a second, throwing them both back, so he was pinning Him down into the pillow nest. The blond slide his tongue inside his mouth deepening the kiss and getting his friend to shiver underneath him. Aragorn had to be in charge a lot, had to carry a lot! Legolas too but his father still bound him often down. So moments like this, where Aragorn could let go and let Legolas take the lead where special. That where there moments and no one could take them away. The Blond broke the kiss to nibble gently at the others neck while his hips started to grind into the man, making him moan in the process. "fuck..." Aragorn paints softly while gliding his hand trough the soft long hair of his friend. "i...I think I love..!?" but before he could finish Gimli came up with a bag of Doritos, he hasn't realized what they were doing yet so Aragorn quickly removed Legolas from him then went towards their other friend. The blond just sat there completely confused, what was Aragorn about too say just now!?!<br/>
.......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...That's it! Thanks for reading this Trash.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>